thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Please Please Me (álbum)
Please Please Me fue el primer álbum grabado por los Beatles, editado el 22 de marzo de 1963 en el Reino Unido para capitalizar el éxito de los sencillos "Please Please Me" (n.º 2) y "Love Me Do" (n.º 17). De las catorce canciones del disco, ocho fueron compuestas por John Lennon y Paul McCartney, temprana evidencia de lo que Rolling Stone denominó más tarde como "la invención de ellos mismos como grupo de música rock hecho a sí mismo, escribiendo sus propios éxitos y tocando sus propios instrumentos musicales". En el Reino Unido llegó al puesto número 1 el día 11 de mayo y permaneció en ese puesto durante 30 semanas hasta el 7 de diciembre, fecha en la que fue sustituido por el segundo LP del grupo. Grabación Para que el álbum tuviera catorce canciones (la norma en los álbums pop británicos de doce pulgadas en 1963 era tener siete canciones por cada lado del disco, mientras que los álbums americanos solo contenían usualmente cinco o seis canciones por cara), se tuvieron que grabar otras diez más para añadir a los temas ya aparecidos en las cuatro caras de los dos primeros sencillos publicados previamente. Así, a las diez de la mañana de un lunes, 11 de febrero, los Beatles y George Martin comenzaron a grabar en los estudios Abbey Road lo que esencialmente eran los temas que el grupo solía interpretar en vivo, finalizando esas sesiones de grabación 585 minutos más tarde (9 horas y 45 minutos). En tres sesiones de aquel día (cada una de tres horas aproximadamente), produjeron una auténtica representación de lo que era el sonido de los Beatles en el Cavern Club, al no haberse grabado más pistas adicionales sobre cada canción grabada. Tan fáciles resultaron ser las sesiones de grabación, que Martin alquiló inicialmente los estudios para solo dos sesiones —la tercera sesión de la tarde fue añadida después. Al principio, la idea original de George Martin era la de grabar el LP Please Please Me con los Beatles en vivo ante su audiencia en el Cavern Club, personándose incluso en dicho club de Liverpool para experimentar por sí mismo el fenómeno que producía el grupo. Pero al apremiar el tiempo, decidió finalmente alquilar los estudios para grabarlos prácticamente en vivo. "Fue una sencilla interpretación de su repertorio musical usual —más o menos una actuación más que solían dar a su público", como tiene dicho el propio George Martin. La mañana empezó con la grabación de "There's a Place", con Lennon como vocalista principal y McCartney acompañándole en la armonía vocal. Después de diez tomas, se dio por terminada la canción, encarándose seguidamente con "I Saw Her Standing There". Este tema, titulado aún "Seventeen", fue cantado por McCartney. Nueve tomas fueron grabadas, antes de completarse esta composición de McCartney-Lennon. Mientras los técnicos de grabación tomaban su descanso a mediodía, los Beatles se quedaron en el estudio para perfeccionar algunas canciones. Después del descanso, se retomó el trabajo con la grabación de una versión de la balada "A Taste of Honey". Sería con esta canción, cantada por Paul McCartney, que se usase por primera vez la grabación a dos pistas para "doblar" la voz de McCartney. George Harrison se estrenó como vocalista principal en el siguiente tema, "Do You Want to Know a Secret", compuesto exclusivamente por Lennon y McCartney para ser cantado por él. "Misery" fue la siguiente en la lista, cantada a duo por Lennon y McCartney. Fue compuesta originalmente para la cantante Helen Shapiro, aunque acabó siendo rechazada por el manager de ella al no convencerle demasiado la canción. El piano del tema fue tocado por George Martin. La sesión de la tarde, comenzada alrededor de las 19:30 h., siguió con la grabación de "Hold Me Tight", compuesta por Lennon y McCartney. Trece tomas fueron necesarias para su grabación. Sin embargo, al recopilarse las canciones que iban a incluirse en el álbum, ésta quedó exenta de su inclusión en Please Please Me. Sería re-grabada el 12 de septiembre de 1963 para el álbum With the Beatles. Para las siguientes grabaciones, los Beatles volvieron a sus versiones de material ajeno que tanto habían interpretado ante su público, cosa que se notaba en el número de tomas necesarias para su grabación. Ninguna necesitó más de cuatro intentos. John Lennon sobrellevó como vocalista principal el tema original de Arthur Alexander "Anna (Go to Him)". Ringo Starr se estrenó como cantante con "Boys", tema original del trío femenino americano The Shirelles. George Harrison, junto a Lennon y McCartney, interpretó "Chains", tema de los afamados compositores Gerry Goffin y Carole King. El día terminó con una versión de "Twist and Shout", que tuvo que grabarse en último lugar, al estar John Lennon afectado en la voz por un catarro y George Martin temerse que dicha afección pudiese arruinar las sesiones de grabación de aquel día si "Twist and Shout" fuera una de las primeras canciones en ser interpretada por Lennon. El tema fue un pequeño éxito en los Estados Unidos en 1962 para los Isley Brothers. Dos versiones fueron grabadas por los Beatles, pero para la segunda de ellas, Lennon ya no fue capaz de reunir la voz necesaria para su interpretación. El 20 de febrero de 1963 —en ausencia de los Beatles—, George Martin grabó su parte de piano en "Misery", y la celesta en "Baby It's You"; y el 25 de febrero hizo las mezclas definitivas de los temas del álbum. El coste de la sesión de todo el día fue de 400 libras esterlinas. Dijo George Martin: "No había mucho dinero en Parlophone. Yo trabajaba con un presupuesto anual de 55.000 libras esterlinas". Este dinero, sin embargo, tenía que cubrir a todos los artistas de los que estaba encargado George Martin. Según las condiciones de la Unión de Músicos, cada miembro de los Beatles debía cobrar siete libras y diez chelines (7.50£) por cada sesión de tres horas que emplearon para grabar, siendo remunerados efectivamente con dicha cantidad según las normas. Martin consideró llamar al álbum Off the Beatle Track antes de que Please Please Me fuera finalmente publicado en el sello Parlophone con el número de catálogo PMC 1202 (PCS 3042 en la versión estereofónica). Este álbum fue el único de todos los LPs del grupo en que las composiciones de John Lennon y Paul McCartney aparecieron firmadas como McCartney-Lennon. En los siguientes álbums, los créditos estarían configurados ya definitivamente como Lennon-McCartney. De este disco se extraería material musical para los EPs Twist and Shout y The Beatles (No. 1). Publicación La mayoría de las canciones de Please Please Me fueron editadas por primera vez en los Estados Unidos bajo el título de Introducing... The Beatles, de Vee-Jay Records, en enero de 1964, y después, bajo el sello de Capitol Records, con el título de The Early Beatles, en 1965. El álbum Please Please me no fue publicado como tal en aquel país hasta la estandarización de la discografía de los Beatles en formato CD, apareciendo finalmente en el mercado americano el 26 de febrero de 1987. Please Please Me fue reeditado oficialmente en CD el 26 de febrero de 1987 (número de catálogo CDP 7 46435 2), junto con otros tres álbums de los Beatles: With the Beatles, A Hard Day's Night y Beatles for Sale, todos ellos publicados solamente en mono. Please Please Me, junto con el resto de la discografía de los Beatles, será nuevamente reeditado en CD con una nueva remasterización el 9 de septiembre de 2009, tanto en mono como en estéreo. La nueva remasterización del 2009 sustituirá a la pobre calidad de sonido que ofrecen los CDs editados desde 1987. Recepción por parte de la crítica En el 2003, la revista Rolling Stone clasificó Please Please Me en el puesto 39 en su lista de los 500 mejores álbums de todos los tiempos. Lidera la posición de entre los primeros álbums publicados por los Beatles, siendo sexto de entre todos los álbums del grupo, después de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, Revolver, Rubber Soul, The BEATLES y Abbey Road. Rolling Stone clasificó también dos temas del álbum en su lista de las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos: "I Saw Her Standing There" en el n.º 139, y "Please Please Me" en el n.º 184. De acuerdo con Allmusic, "décadas después de haber sido editado, el álbum aún sigue sonando fresco", las versiones son "impresionantes", y los originales "asombrosos". Portada y etiqueta (cara 1). Primera versión de la etiqueta del disco: letras doradas sobre fondo negro.]] George Martin, al que le encantaba el zoológico de Londres, había pensado que sería una buena publicidad para el mismo si los Beatles posaran, para la portada del álbum, delante de la casa de insectos del parque zoológico. Sin embargo, la Sociedad Zoológica de Londres rechazó el ofrecimiento de Martin, y en su lugar, se le preguntó a Angus McBean si quería sacar la famosa foto en color de los cuatro componentes asomados por la barandilla del patio de luces de las oficinas londinenses de EMI. Martin escribiría después: "Llamamos al afamado fotógrafo teatral Angus McBean y ¡bingo!, vino e hizo la sesión de fotos en aquel lugar y momento. Fueron hechas con rapidez, como la música del disco. A partir de entonces, la creatividad propia de los Beatles salió poco a poco a primer plano". Los Beatles volverían a llamar años después a Angus McBean para recrear la misma toma de la foto en 1969 para la portada del planeado disco Get Back, que finalmente no se usaría por el abandono de dicho proyecto. Al final, se usaría esta imagen de 1969 y otra recreada en el mismo lugar en 1963 por el mismo fotógrafo para las portadas de sus álbums recopilatorios 1962-1966 y 1967-1970. Please Please Me fue publicado cuando Parlophone estaba en pleno proceso de cambio de diseño de su etiquetado. Las primeras ediciones del álbum fueron las únicas de todos los LPs de los Beatles en llevar la etiqueta dorada y negra de Parlophone (letras doradas impresas sobre fondo negro). Estas versiones llegarían a ser muy apreciadas por los coleccionistas, y las versiones en estéreo (que aún no habían tenido mucho hueco en el mercado), aún más. El siguiente etiquetado de Please Please Me consistió en la etiqueta negra con letras amarillas sobreimpresas que Parlophone usaría hasta 1969. Etiquetados posteriores usarían etiquetas negras con letras plateadas, añadiéndose el logotipo de EMI enmarcado en un rectángulo. Lista de Canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Lennon-McCartney, excepto donde esta anotado. * Cara 1 * Cara 2 Personal The Beatles * John Lennon: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras rítmica y acústica electrificada; armónica; palmas en "I Saw Her Standing There". * Paul McCartney: vocalista principal, armonía vocal y voz de fondo; bajo; palmas en "I Saw Here Standing There". * George Harrison: armonía vocal y voz de fondo; guitarras solista, acústica y acústica electrificada; vocalista principal en "Chains" y "Do You Want to Know a Secret"; palmas en "I Saw Here Standing There". * Ringo Starr: batería; baquetas en "Do You Want to Know a Secret"; pandereta en "Love Me Do"; maracas en "P.S. I Love You"; vocalista principal en "Boys"; palmas en "I Saw Here Standing There". Músicos adicionales y producción * George Martin: arreglos adicionales, producción y mezclas; piano en "Misery" y celesta en "Baby It's You". * Norman Smith: ingeniero de grabación y mezclas. * Richard Langham: 2º ingeniero de grabación. * A.B. Lincoln: 2º ingeniero de mezclas. * Stuart Eltham: ingeniero de grabación (en la grabación del piano y la celesta de George Martin). * Geoff Emerick: 2º ingeniero de grabación (en la grabación del piano y la celesta de George Martin). * Ron Richards: productor en "Love Me Do" y "P.S. I Love You". * Andy White: batería en "Love Me Do" y "P. S. I Love You". "Love Me Do" y "P.S. I Love You" fueron remezclados en falso estéreo desde las grabaciones originales en mono para la versión estereofónica del álbum. Otros * Angus McBean: fotografía de la portada del álbum. * Tony Barrow: notas de la contraportada del álbum. Referencias Enlaces externos * [http://www.jpgr.co.uk/pcs3042.html Todos los datos de coleccionista sobre el álbum Please Please Me] (en inglés) * Todo sobre los Beatles, incluido audio completo de todas sus canciones editadas en sus álbumes originales (en español) * Información detallada sobre los instrumentos musicales usados en cada canción del álbum (en inglés) * Toda la información técnica y musical del álbum (en español) * [http://www.rollingstone.com/news/story/5938174/the_rs_500_greatest_albums_of_all_time/ Los 500 mejores álbumes de todos los tiempos según Rolling Stone] (en inglés) * [http://www.rollingstone.com/news/coverstory/500songs Las 500 mejores canciones de todos los tiempos según Rolling Stone] (en inglés) * [http://thebeatles.opensightband.com/Beatles_Letras/please_please_me.htm Letra de todas las canciones del álbum Please Please Me] ru:Please Please Me (альбом) en:Please Please Me (album) Categoría:Álbumes de The Beatles